Haggar (Legendary Defender)
Honerva, formally the Galran Empress and the witch Haggar, was an Altean user of dark magic and the former high priestess of the Druids serving the Galra Empire. She acted as an advisor to Zarkon and later recalled her memories as his former wife. She helped save him and keep him alive with her magic, yet Zarkon was still killed by his son Lotor, who hated Haggar almost as much as Zarkon. Following the loss of her son at the hands of Voltron, Haggar, now reverted back to Honerva, withdrew from the Galra Empire, taking the Alteans from the colony formed by Lotor and training them to hate both Voltron and the Galra. She had them Pilot her Komar Mechs and sent one to Earth. Following this, she prepared to unleash her endgame: to live in an alternate reality with her husband and son alive and well, with no Voltron or Galra, but at the cost of all other realities. After using Oriande to bring back Lotor's Sincline mech, she found her son dead, but used his Mech and fused it with her one, allowing her to piece reality irised now and reach her perfect world, only to be rejected by a young Lotor, who knew that she was not the Honerva of his reality. Broken and shunned, Honerva devised to wipe out all reality in existence and went to the Source of all Reality and began cutting off different realities. She was stopped by Voltron, and Allura convinced her it was not the way, and that she was once good and could be so again, and that they could fix the lost realities. Honerva and Allura both sacrificed themselves to restore all realities, and Honerva joined her husband and son, finally together again. Biography Honerva was born on the planet Altea, and was a friend of King Alfor. She learned quick and soon became a skilled and famed alchemist. She was later sent to Daibazaal to study the crater of a comet that fell from the sky the night before. Her studies led her to discover a new power source that could advance the planet beyond any other and that the crater was actually a rift to another reality. On Daibazaal, she met the ruler of the planet, the Galra Emperor, Zarkon. The pair worked together on the study of the meteor and soon fell in love and married. The couple worked with Alfor on the study and soon Honerva became more and more obsessed with it. During this time, she and Zarkon concived a son, naming him Lotor. One day a massive beast escaped from the rift and she watched in amazement as Voltron was summoned for the first time to stop it. After many years her experiments with the Quintessence became unnerving, one of them was testing it on her sick cat which made it live longer than it naturally should. She then became obsessed with the potential of immortality that Quintessence could give them. Her husband joined her obsession and they tried to convince Alfor of their cause too, but to no avail.During her experiments Honerva grew sick, and told her husband that the only way to save her was to expose her to the Quintessence. And so Zarkon tricked his fellow Paladins into going into the rift in order to save her. But they were both exposed to a combination of an overdose of the substance and the creatures from the other realm. Presumed dead, Alfor evacuated the planet and gave orders to destroy it in order to close the rift forever. However the two woke up, corrupted by the Quintessence, and Zarkon rallied his armies to take revenge for their planet by destroying Altea, killing his former friend and enslaving the Galaxy. Honerva, however, suffered a worse fate - she lost all her memories, and sat shivering on the ground draping her cloak over herself. Zarkon called for a medic, and the Galra medic named Haggar came to help, only for Honerva to grab the medic's wrist and suck the Quintessence from her body, killing her. Her fellow medic ran in, calling her name "Haggar" over and over. Later, a doctor asked Honerva if she knew her one name, and she replied with "Haggar". She later gave birth to Lotor, but without her memories of wanting a child, did not want to see her son and he was taken away. Personality While originally a kind and gentle scientist and Altean alchemist, Honerva's daring and headstrong personality took a turn for the maniacal when she began delving deeper into her experiments involving quintessence, and slowly her mind and body began to warp into the being known today as Haggar. She began pushing the limits of the lifespans of several species, including herself, Kova, and even her husband, Zarkon. These alterations twisted the once harmless and charming scientist into a destructive mad sorceress obsessed with her work concerning immortality. The consequence of being brought back to life in the Quintessence Field by dark entities, along with her long life and obsession with her work, has Honerva's memories become shrouded in her new persona, Haggar, and she eventually loses all knowledge and memory of her previous life, like when she was unable to recognize her original form in Zarkon's memories; however, there appears to be remaining traces of the person she once was. This shows when after Haggar recognizes Zarkon as her husband for the first time in untold years, her voice shifted to resemble her original voice, and carried a loving caress in it for her king and love. Even before remembering her love for him, Haggar's affections for Zarkon did carry over into her current personality enough to worry for the Galran emperor's mental health due to his obsession with capturing the Black Lion of Voltron, and his utter disregard for tactics by attempting to pilot his unsafe and life-threatening mech suit. Other than her love for Zarkon, Haggar is a twisted and ruthless sorceress, sadistic in her research, which among other things includes creating prosthetic limbs, developing new methods for quintessence extraction, and interrogating prisoners. Haggar's raw intellect and over 10,000 years of experience have left her all but peerless in her skills, causing her to be immensely confident when dealing with anyone near her level. This was most prominently shown when she inadvertently unlocked Allura's latent mystical potential, and the younger Altean was able to overpower her, shocking and terrifying the dark sorceress to the point of retreating. She has been shown to be somewhat mistrusting of her son's judgment as Emperor Pro Tem, due to Lotor's similar single-mindedness to his father, causing Haggar to question his priorities. However, following Zarkon's comatose state following his defeat at the hands of Voltron, Haggar had Lotor summoned. Her reasons for doing so were primarily based in keeping the Galra Empire united, as the Voltron Alliance managed to shake the decentralized Galran forces enough to free dozens of planets. Her concern for galactic domination shows that her loyalties to Zarkon extend to preserving his life's work, and that her reliance on her son to act as the face of the Empire is an extension of her will to keep her husband's ambitions from crumbling to ruin. Haggar appears to suffer from dissociative amnesia, as over time she forgot everything regarding the relationships she had as Honerva, including her marriage to Zarkon and even the birth of her own son, Lotor. Since reawakening much of her long-buried personality, Haggar has been using quintessence periodically to unlock more memories, including those of her own child and her relationship to him. In these lucid moments when the dormant personality of Honerva is in control she is shown to deeply care about her son. It is also likely that she suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder, as she often speaks of Honerva as if she is a distinctly different person. Despite resuming her original identity as Honerva that included shifting back to her Altean appearance upon regaining all of her memories and passing the trials at Oriande, she still remains the mad witch seeking to continue her experimentation with quintessence. Abilities Honerva was born an Altean, thus she has chameleon abilities and is a expert magic wielder. She was corrupted by ancient dark entities along with Zarkon, which transformed her into the dark witch Haggar, and the event caused her to lose all memory of who she was before. When she gained the secrets of Oriande, she has restored her original identity. By performing treatments with quintessence, she has extended her life beyond its natural end for more than ten thousand years. Dark Magic The dark entities that have corrupted Haggar have strengthened her magical abilities, but also becoming darker and more destructive in nature. There is virtually no one who is her equal at magical ability as the High Priestess of the Druids, other than King Alfor and Allura. Her abilities allow her to teleport herself, use illusions to cloud the minds of her opponents, and channel dark energy to blast opponents and form barriers in battle, levitate objects and people, see memories and reawaken minds through touch, drain quintessence, trap others' souls inside of herself, and conjure magic circles to affect larger opponents and groups. She can also sense the energies of powerful forces and beings nearby and across the universe, and can turn others into pawns by infusing them with dark entities through touch or eye contact. The psychic link to Haggar through the entities allow her to see and hear everything they do through dark magic windows, find their location, communicate with them, possess them entirely to control their actions, and induce comas at will. Haggar also performs rituals with aid from her Druids and powered by quintessence that she uses to enhance Zarkon's link to the Black Lion, recover lost memories, and divine knowledge. By using rituals enhanced by amplifier devices or Galra crystals, Haggar can channel her dark energy to perform her witchcraft on a much larger scale, like extracting quintessence from entire planets or mechs like Voltron, disrupting wormholes, and reactivating and controllng Naxzela's planetary mechanisms. She has gained even greater power after passing the trials on Oriande. Haggar has used them to fully restore her original identity as Honerva, which also gives her the ability to generate wormholes like Allura. Honerva's expanded abilities with the strength of the dark entities allow her to vaporize groups with a dark magic circle, divine events through realities with a sacrificial spell, immobilize or control a single mech at will, and perform amplified rituals powered by vast amounts of quintessence that she uses to merge two mechs into one and cause reality breaking events, like pulling massive objects from across time and space, and opening a catastrophic rift between realities that will destroy all other universes in the process. Altean Alchemy She is an expert Altean alchemist and scientist. As Haggar, she experiments on scientific and robotic elements with quintessence to create powerful devices, weapons, and mechanisms used by the Galra Empire, most notably her Robeasts used to battle Voltron, the Komar device, and Shiro and Sendak's robotic arms. After mastering the secrets of Oriande, Honerva's expanded knowledge, along with aid from the colony Alteans, lets her convert Oriande's pyramid structure into a ship base with a wormhole generator and magic amplifiers, build more refined Robeasts with Komar weapons that siphon energy from opposing mechs and planets, and create galactic Komars. She has also built her own Robeast mech that harnesses her own dark energy, amplifies her magic, and has wings that lets her siphon energy and pierce realities. When merged with Lotor's Sincline, its comet ore lets her traverse through realities and is powerful enough to match the Voltron/Atlas mech in battle. Notes * Haggar's true nature as an Altean was revealed when Allura managed to take down her hood during their battle. It is not known how her Altean mimicking abilities relate to her current appearance, which appears to be the result of "dying" from over-exposure to quintessence and the dark creatures of a trans-reality rift. She is shown to being able to revert the skin color of her face and eye color to that of her original appearance, while her hands remain blue, though in "Omega Shield", she can fully revert her skin (including her hands) and eye color to her original appearance after her visit to Oriande. * She is fiercely devoted to Emperor Zarkon, risking her life to unleash a massive, quintessence-draining spell against Voltron during their battle with him. It has been revealed that she is his past wife and the mother of his son, Lotor. *Her original identity, Honerva, is a reference to her name in Go-Lion. *After the death of her husband in "Blood Duel", Haggar is the only villain to appear in every season so far, even if her season 7 appearance in "The Feud!" was an illusion. *She, along with Zarkon, Lotor and Morvok, appear in the Season 7 Episode, The Feud!, as illusions. All four disappear when the paladins win. *During flashbacks as seen in The Legend Begins, Haggar is voiced by Lily Rabe instead of Cree Summer. Executive staff explains that a different voice actor was chosen to represent how Haggar is not the original person she once was. http://collider.com/voltron-season-4-release-date/ **As Haggar regained her identity as Honerva, she is once again voiced by Lily Rabe. References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Altean Category:Galra Empire (Legendary Defender) Category:Druids Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters